


Holding His World

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam has a nightmare.





	Holding His World

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Holding His World  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 198  
**Summary:** Sam has a nightmare.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 14](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2832980.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1220690/1220690_original.jpg)

Sam, his heart thundering in his chest and his eyes almost wild with grief rushed into the room and pulled Dean into a bear hug. As his brother automatically wrapped his arms around him, Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he felt himself begin to relax.

“You okay?”

_What was he supposed to say, that he’d had a nightmare, a vision of losing Dean and the thought almost killed him? That his life wouldn’t be worth living if he wasn’t in it?_ Sam could just imagine Dean’s reaction to that admission. No, it was better he not say anything so instead he remained silent but continued to hold on tight. 

“Sam?” 

Unable to say anything Sam shook his head as he clutched Dean tighter. He would be okay but for now he just needed to hold his world for just a little longer.

Dean didn’t have a clue to what was going on with Sam but if this was what his brother needed he wouldn’t deny him. He knew he would find out, one way or another what was wrong but for now Dean tightened his arms around Sam and pulled him even closer into his embrace.


End file.
